El coste del futuro
by Geloe
Summary: ¿Que cuesta realmente el futuro? ¿Que precio tiene? Harry, Ron y Hermione, cada uno a su manera, no tardarán en averiguarlo... y quizas desearían nunca haberlo hecho.


**El coste del futuro**

**La carta**

_Queridos amigos:_

_Se que va a ser muy duro leer esta carta, os conozco muy bien, sólo espero que me comprendáis, que todo lo que hago es por un motivo y espero que sea el correcto… _

- Si, espero que sea el correcto- Suspiró.

Un chico de 16 años se encontraba en esos momentos escribiendo la carta, sabía que esto era muy importante, para él y para los demás, lo intuía. Tenia que dejarla para que entendieran todo lo que había pasado, lo que pasaba y lo que tendría que ocurrir en el futuro.

- Espero que comprendáis… espero…

Terminó de escribir la carta, era bastante más larga de lo que había previsto, pero era porque mientras escribía le salían más cosas y pensamientos que tenia que plasmar en el papel.

Dejó la carta encima de la mesa y le aplicó un encantamiento que había aprendido en los libros de la sala de entrenamiento, un hechizo que permitía ocultar un objeto durante un cierto tiempo, también había un hechizo parecido que le permitía mandar un objeto a través del tiempo, pero ese era muy complicado.

- _Tempos ocultus 5 hours _– Miró el reloj, eso le daba 5 horas de margen para su plan, era el tiempo máximo que había conseguido con el hechizo. Si todo salía bien, no encontrarían la carta hasta pasada la primera clase, tiempo de sobra para lo que tenía que hacer.

Cogió varias cosas de su baúl y se dispuso a cumplir su destino, el destino que había sido marcado desde su nacimiento.

El muchacho que abandonaba la habitación se llamaba Harry Potter y esa sería la última vez que se atravesaría esa puerta.

- Adiós Ron, adiós compañeros, recordarme por siempre.- Dicho esto abandonó la habitación y dejó atrás su vida pasada.

- Harry, Ron, bajen rápido, no vamos a llegar tarde al desayuno DE NUEVO!- Gritaba una muchacha desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de los chicos.

- Ya voy Hermione, ya voy !. Espera que me termine de vestir. Un momento-

Al cabo de unos segundos, una cabeza pelirroja apareció por la puerta, todavía llevaba rastros de sueño en la cara. Llevaba unos cuantos días que se levantaba muy tarde, él y sus compañeros de habitación. Quizás era por el cansancio de los estudios, ya que se acostaban muy tarde por quedarse a terminar los deberes que les mandaban, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que había una poderosa razón para que se quedasen dormidos, una persona que al acostarse todos en la habitación les lanzaba a todos un hechizo para dormirles (sin que ellos se enterasen) y así preparar en paz un plan que tenia trazado desde hace ya un tiempo, esa persona era el mejor amigo de Ron: Harry.

- ¿Dónde está Harry?-

- Otra vez se ha levantado antes de los demás, tendremos que preguntarle cuál es su secreto para levantarse pronto, al resto no se que nos pasa, que se nos pegan las sábanas.

- Seguro que esta de nuevo en el desayuno. Vamos rápido o nos quitará todo lo que hay.

- Que graciosa eres, mira como me río.

Atravesaron el retrato que ocultaba la entrada a la sala de Gryffindor y se dispusieron a ir al Comedor. En mitad del camino se encontraron con Ginny, la hermana pequeña de Ron, y con Luna, una amiga de esta y a quien habían conocido hace un tiempo.

- Hola Ginny, hola Luna, ya han desayunado?

- Si, vamos a por un libro que se ha olvidado Luna en la habitación. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Harry? No lo habréis "perdido" de nuevo – (Era común en las últimas semanas que no supieran donde se encontraba Harry, desaparecía en los descansos y volvía al comenzar las clases, nunca les decía donde se metía)

- Otra vez se ha levantado pronto, lo habéis visto en el desayuno.

- No, esta vez no estaba desayunando – Contesto Luna

- No estará en la habitación?- Pregunto Ginny

- No, acabo de salir de allí, de nuevo nos hemos quedado dormidos en la habitación, y Harry no estaba en su cama. Pensábamos que estaba desayunando ya.

- Que raro – Dijo Hermione- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

- Esperen – Saltó de repente Luna- Puede que… no creo… pero es una posibilidad…

- A que te refieres, Luna?

- Ginny, ¿te acuerdas cuando nos quedamos hace una semana a terminar las tareas en la sala común?

- Si, nos dormimos encima de los apuntes, por cierto.

- Que tiene de extraño eso? – Pregunto Ron – Muchas noches me he quedado yo también dormido haciendo los deberes, sobre todo los de Snape.

- No es eso lo extraño, lo que paso es que Luna y yo nos despertamos por un ruido, vimos que la puerta se abría, y que algo salía al pasillo.

- Si, entonces las dos salimos y vimos un par de pies que iban rápido, el resto del cuerpo estaba oculto, por lo que dedujimos que llevaba una capa de invisibilidad, y como Harry es el único que tiene una, por lo que sabemos, pensamos que era él y le seguimos.

- ¿A dónde fue?

- A la sala de entrenamiento, al llegar se encerró allí.

- Yo me asomé por la puerta, sólo un poco y estaba en medio de la sala lanzando hechizo que nunca en mi vida he oído, y alrededor tenia abiertos un montón de libros de la sala.

- Luna y yo pensamos que se estaba entrenando, él es el más lo necesita, así que no dijimos nada a nadie.

- Por eso se mostraba tan cansado a veces- Dijo Ron.

- Vamos a la sala de entrenamiento, puede que se haya quedado dormido allí y por eso no ha ido a desayunar. – Sugirió Hermione.

- Ok – Dijeron Luna y Ginny a la vez.

- Por cierto, tomad vosotros dos- Dijo Luna extendiéndoles a ambos un gran paquete de galletas que llevaba en la mochila de los libros.

- ¿Y esto?

- Es mi reserva de comida, como termino muchas veces los deberes en las comidas y no voy, llevo algo de picar siempre encima.

- Gracias Luna, no se como agradecértelo- exclamó Ron, ya que su tripa se estaba empezando a quejar de hambre.

Fueron corriendo hacia la sala de entrenamiento, pero allí no había rastro de Harry.

-¿Ahora que hacemos?

- Vamos al comedor, puede que se haya ido por otro camino y no lo hemos visto.

- Puede, que pena que no tengamos el mapa del merodeador.

- Si, que pena…

Fueron hacia el comedor donde esperaban encontrarse con Harry, pero de pronto, en mitad del pasillo se encontraron con Snape.

- ¿Qué hacen en el pasillo a estas horas?

- Eh…

- Vamos al comedor – respondió Hermione de inmediato.

- ¿Al comedor, es extraño, creo que este no es el camino más directo para ir a ese lugar desde la torre de Gryffindor. ¿No estarán planeando algo, verdad?

- No señor – Dijo Luna

- Espero que sea cierto, pero de momento diez puntos menos por cada uno a la casa correspondiente.

- ¿Cómo, no es justo.- Protesto Ron, cuando el profesor ya se había ido - Venga, vamos rápido al comedor a ver si encontramos a Harry.

- Creo que no puede ser, las clases van a empezar dentro de unos minutos, sólo nos da tiempo de llegar a Transformaciones, Ron.

- Si es cierto, espero que Harry venga a clase.

- Entonces, Luna y yo nos vamos a clase, si veis a Harry nos lo decís vale?

- De acuerdo, Ginny. Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego Hermione.

- Corre Ron, que no vamos a llegar.

- Ya voy Hermione, ya voy, es muy complicado correr con el peso de tantos libros encima, no se como lo soportas.

Dos figuras corrían por los pasillos, la campana de inicio de las clases ya había sonado y ellos se encontraban a un largo trecho de la clase.

- Ya casi estamos, Ron.

- Como Harry se encuentre en clase te aseguro que lo mato, después de lo que ha pasado.

- Espero que esté en clase, aunque tengo una extraña sensación.

- ¿Tú también, yo siento que hoy va a pasar algo, pero no se el que.

- Si, eso lo siento yo también. Es una sensación muy extraña.

- Ya llegamos.

Cruzaron la puerta de la clase, la profesora de transformaciones se encontraba en esos momentos enseñando como trasformar una caja en un ser vivo.

- Llegan tarde, señor Weasley y señorita Granger. No es normal que unos perfectos lleguen tarde a clase, ¿ha ocurrido algo?

- No profesora, sólo tuvimos algunos problemas con las escaleras.

- Me alegro, pero esto supone 10 puntos menos para vuestra casa. Ahora siéntense en sus sitios.

Los dos muchachos se encaminaron a unos asientos vacíos que había al fondo de la clase.

- Ron, ¿ves a Harry?

- No, no lo veo, pero…

- Señor Weasley, ¿que hace hablando en mi clase? – les interrumpió la profesora que en ese momento estaba paseando por las mesas viendo la evolución de la practica de transformación – Conteste, ¿de que hablaban?

- Eh…

- Estábamos hablando de Harry, profesora. No lo hemos visto en toda la mañana y estamos preocupados por él. No sabemos donde está.

- Hermione ! – Le susurró Ron - ¿Por qué le has dicho eso?

- Ron, puede que ella sepa algo – Le contesto ella, sin que la profesora le escuchase.

- En tal caso, será mejor que vayan a buscarlo, él tiene que estar protegido en estos momentos por sus circunstancias. Espero que lo encuentren cuanto antes. Les dejo salir para que lo busquen.

- Gracias profesora.

Inmediatamente recogieron sus cosas y salieron de clase.

- ¿Por donde comenzamos?

- Vamos a la habitación, puede que encontremos alguna pista de donde se puede encontrar.

- Si, tienes razón Hermione. Vamos.

Los dos corrieron hacia la torre de Gryffindor y entraron en los dormitorios.

- ¿Ves algo Ron?

- No, te aseguro que todo esto es muy extraño en Harry. Y si lo ha raptado quien-tu-sabes…

- Ron, no seas ingenuo, nadie ha entrado en Hogwarts y si hubiera habido algún ataque lo sabríamos, aparte, vosotros estabais aquí durmiendo también.

- Si, es cierto, lo olvide. Voy a revisar el baúl de Harry, a ver si encuentro algo.

- Si, yo voy a mirar en el escritorio.

Al cabo de un rato.

- ¿Encuentras algo Ron? – Dijo la muchacha volviéndose hacia él.

- No, pero me parece extraño, no esta ni la capa de invisibilidad ni el mapa del merodeador. Hey, Hermione, no has dicho que ibas a mirar el escritorio, me parece haber visto un pergamino en él.

- Ya lo he revisado, y no he visto nada.

- Pero lo estoy viendo desde aquí.

- Ya te he dicho que no había nada encima. – Dicho esto se volvió hacia el escritorio, ahí estaba el pergamino que decía Ron, (que extraño, pensó, no había nada antes).

Cogio el pergamino y empezó a leer.

- ¿Qué dice Hermione?

- No… no… no puede ser

- ¿Qué es lo que dice? Hermione…. Hermione…. –

La muchacha se había puesto pálida y él llego a tiempo de agarrarla antes de que se cayese al suelo, se había desmayado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Cogio el pergamino del suelo y le echo una mirada rápida – No… no puede estar sucediendo esto…. No… no….


End file.
